


加奇沃波亚的金苹果

by sissikahn



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: AU, Black Widow Paul, Bottom Paul, M/M, 《七海之主》背景
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissikahn/pseuds/sissikahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Golden Apple of Gachervol Poja</p><p>AU<br/>This story happened in the world of ”the Lord of the Seven Seas”（Another story about “Legend of the Galactic Heroes” written by me）, and is about a mysterious relict and the young general who passed by the ancient city “Sohllen”.</p><p>寡妇与苹果与少年的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	加奇沃波亚的金苹果

加奇沃波亚的金苹果

文：坑娘/斗椿

 

“那边是什么地方？也是城堡的一部分吗？”

北边的围墙不着痕迹地断了一截，不见阻挡去路的门板，也没有守卫；墙外树荫相连，看上去是一片占地不小的树林。而其间深邃小径营造的神秘氛围，并不足以吸引已经注意到林中那幢灰色石砖堆砌而成的塔型建筑的莱因哈特。看起来应该是城主拥有的建筑群中的一部分，可是树木交叠的枝叶又将那里与城堡隔开，自成一体。

像是歇洛地区传说中时常会出现的那些古代神祗的圣林一般。

“是的，但那里只会在城主去世时启用——等过了新年，那里又会封闭起来，数十年，甚至上百年。”负责接待莱因哈特一行人的管事安东解释道，“不过，那里并非可以参观的区域，请您理解这里保留的歇洛旧习。”

“有人住在那边吗？”那并不是一座高塔，也不是孤零零地立在那边，它还有翼楼和回廊，远远看去不像了无生气之地。

管事没有立刻回答。这个灰发的年轻男人垂下双眼道：“城主还住在那里。”

城主？他不是死了吗？

莱因哈特此次带了一小队人马，途径歇洛，要翻过内哈尔特山脉，直达加略大平原、撒芬维尔海沿岸的战略要地，与从北边绕过山脉的大部队汇合；尚未到达多克尔梅王国边境，就被歇洛东南的古城索尔伦的盛大葬礼挽留下来。索尔伦城主英年早逝，丧期禁忌，不可有利剑铁甲穿行。

歇洛地区广袤的森林孕育了内哈尔特山脉以西的文明，莱因哈特原不想耽搁时间，但葬礼持续了一段时间，几近尾声，加上城主的家族对他们尽礼款待，在好友齐格飞的建议下，他决定暂缓时日在城主葬礼后出发。

这座足有五百年历史的索尔伦城堡静立在晨曦中，而城堡管事安东带领莱因哈特和军中要人们简单参观稍作介绍，直到在这围墙的缺口边停下脚步。对方的答案让几个人都露出震惊的神色，城主未到三十岁就因感染夏末疫病过世，可管事说，如今城主住在那树林中的灰色塔楼里。

“并非是您猜测的意思。城主染病的躯体早已焚为灰烬，但根据索尔伦人的想法，他会一直住在那里，直至新年钟声催促，才将会在新年第一缕阳光中离去。”管事明白他们的疑问，解释道，“自古这片树林便是索尔伦离地下世界最近的地方，还没有离开的索尔伦人都会在这里生活一段时间，而他们的亲人相信，在合适的时机，他们可以在这里相会。”

这古老的迷信！莱因哈特从未相信过这种事！

“不过，现今这树林仅属于城主的家族。”管事补充了一句，“希望您和您的将士也能尊重城主的安宁。”

一片树林，一处住地，仅仅是为一个死人准备的？“那么，除了去世的城主，谁也不能靠近吗？”莱因哈特凝视着塔楼上一个个幽暗的窗口，有些不愿相信。

管事抬眼看了看这位年轻将领无法离去的眼神，回答他有些逾越的问题：“城主会带着他最亲近的人同住。”

“故弄玄虚！我打听来了，大人您看到的那房子，眼下城主的遗孀正住在里面！”奈特哈尔是莱因哈特重用的弓兵队长，在本次行动中担任守备护卫的工作，实际上，他的精力更多用在沿路与当地人打成一片，获取情报上，“说是陪伴死去的城主，其实也就是寡居服丧的过程吧？听说过了新年那人就要依照歇洛贵族的风俗，与下一代城主成婚。”

遗孀直接嫁给新城主？莱因哈特听说前任城主没有孩子，将由他的堂弟继承城主之位，堂弟迎娶寡嫂，这大概只有古老的歇洛保留这样的风俗吧？

“教会不插手吗？”婚俗如此，是违背教旨的，岂可放任呢？

“这里是歇洛，还靠近多克尔梅，教会在这里一向势弱，抵抗不了古时流传的习俗。”奈特哈尔虽然是在加略大平原那边长大，但对山这边的传奇色彩颇为了解，“再说了，城主的遗孀是男人——教会怎么管得了呢？”

在教会兴盛之前，许多地方保有婚姻不论性别的习惯，讲究的只是家族之间的结合，而婚姻的后代常通过家族内部的代产或引种，或者认养亲缘来产生；后来还是教会绝禁了这些“旧俗”，将婚姻的意义定为“繁衍生息”。

城主带头如此，看来索尔伦的教会不过是摆设了。莱因哈特只是有点好奇，这位城主的遗孀如今独居在林中塔楼，整日为亡夫祈祷的，是教会圣者萨兰多，还是索尔伦栖居的神祗们呢？

“而且，这位未亡人可有个不得了的出身啊！”奈特哈尔在席间压低声音，不希望有人注意到他们讨论的话题，“奥贝斯坦，伊瑟的大财主，那个奥贝斯坦！”

那么新的城主要接替亡兄在婚内的位置，也是可以理解的。尽管世人常说一座内哈尔特山隔开了东西两种截然不同的文明，但山的两边从未闭塞过，歇洛和加略，看上去常年分别依附在大陆两个大帝国的羽翼之下，可它们二者之间有着更为紧密的关系。

商业，粮食，林木，还有矿藏。歇洛地区著名的金矿在索尔伦的属地，多克尔梅王国觊觎上千年，都没有办法击溃神的佑护，夺取过来。

这大概也是索尔伦人虔信旧俗的原因。不像出身北方的齐格飞那样对这些古时遗留下来的传说充满兴趣，莱因哈特想知道的，一是索尔伦在歇洛的战略地位，二是进军加略的部队传来的新消息。

“你的鹰回来了吗，奥斯卡？”如同歇洛传说中的月神一般有着不同颜色的双瞳，莱因哈特的重将奥斯卡负责与大军保持联系，今晚沉默无声。

“没有渥夫根的消息，可能要等我们离开这阴森的地方，它才能回得来。”英俊的男人晃着酒杯，指关节托着下巴，心不在焉地打量着小酒馆里的女人，“我们应该早点离去。”

没人喜欢给死人准备居所的索尔伦人，更何况丧事笼罩在灰蒙蒙的天空上，连苍鹰都不愿通过此地。

莱因哈特想跟执意尊重索尔伦人的朋友谈谈——“你们看见齐格飞了吗？”

得到部下们否定的回答，莱因哈特独自走出城堡，从广场上为亡魂点起的火阵中穿过，绕到管事为他们安排的驻地。

正巧，红发的友人抖落一身夜间寒意，脱下行军时的斗篷。索尔伦的日夜温差极大，就算是从北方来的他们，都得准备两套衣物。

“……莱因哈特大人？”一抬眼看见莱因哈特，少年吃了一惊。

“你去哪儿了？”“我去树林里走走……”对好友的口气，齐格飞很是诧异。

“城堡北边的树林吗？”莱因哈特想起奈特哈尔的话，“你碰上那个男人了吗？”

“……谁？”齐格飞愣了许久反问，紧接着解释，“对不起，我只是想去看看，能不能遇上我的亲人。”

莱因哈特懂了，齐格飞想念自己过世多年的双亲，这是他们俩最大的不同之处。“小心一点，我们可以留在索尔伦，但不能节外生枝。”放弃劝说齐格飞，再待两天，不会延误时机。

“好的，莱因哈特大人！”那声音透着感激，莱因哈特放下心来，却又回忆起白日里密林中的灰色塔楼，而这一回，黑洞洞的窗户里似乎闪过人影，立在窗边，却躲避着阳光透露的暖意……

等他清醒地意识到自己的所作所为时，他已经度过了在索尔伦的第一夜，循着第一层落叶的踪迹，追着第一段清越的鸟啼，扶着遍布青苔的断壁，踏入那林子深处。原先以为会是阴森可怖的禁地，没想到跟歇洛常有的树林没有许多区别，多出来的，只是那座塔楼而已。向南的一面没有门，莱因哈特绕到背面，才看见了一扇只有门框的梯形门，正好一人的高度，没有什么犹豫便走进去。地毯下面闷钝的吱呀声，屋里光线并不昏暗，干净明亮的长桌和雕花的高背椅，暗红色与金色的绒布挂在墙上，墙角堆叠着古旧的书本——顺着它们的指引，莱因哈特走上了楼梯。

似乎没人？奈特哈尔得到了错误的情报？金发少年左顾右盼心生抱怨，却在登上二楼的时候，看到一个黑色的背影正坐在桌边。

纯黑色，衣料，或是蒙在头上的硬质厚纱，都是黑色的。窗边明明有着和煦的阳光，但这人坐在远离窗户的地方，像是努力在房中找到黑暗的眷顾。

但还有些许反光。那个人的腰上，似乎是金属或者皮革，泛开轻微的亮，一直蔓延到硬纱遮盖的肩部。

那个奥贝斯坦。莱因哈特想。索尔伦城主留下的男人。

“尤里安？”低沉，却又不知究竟是从喉咙、舌尖还是鼻腔中发出的奇特声音，正呼唤着一个不熟悉的名字，那个男人说完，侧身过来，动作停了片刻，接着说，“原来是您。”

虽然没有见面，但索尔伦来了贵客的消息大约已经传到这儿，独居此处的男人也知道了。起身，躬身，简单的礼节迎接帝国最年轻的将军，皇帝宠妃的亲弟。既然对方如此，莱因哈特也免于自我介绍了，他走到桌边，却见那男人悄悄挪开手边的书，厚重的书册推着旁边的木盘，挤向书桌深处……

一颗苹果，切成四块，静静地躺在盘子里。仅凭一眼，莱因哈特就觉得那不是普通的苹果，果肉与果皮之间有着金黄的色泽，如同天光造就的幻象一般。

可巧的是，那本几乎被男人藏在身后的书有个恰如其分的名字—“加奇沃波亚英雄史”——加奇沃波亚，那个用万千生灵换来生命之树最高枝上金苹果的半人半神的名字。

那是这个男人的食物？又或者是招待人的东西？男人的举动很容易理解成这些都不是为莱因哈特准备的，金苹果和它的故事，都是给另一个人的。

莱因哈特又看了看那盘苹果，只不过这次，对方似乎注意到了。他及时收回视线：“听说你来自伊瑟的奥贝斯坦？”

“是的，大人，我在东方生活了二十七年，才翻越内哈尔特山脉。”黑纱遮挡住了他大部分的面容，让人只能看见他瘦削锐利的下巴，还有说话时极少翕动的紧抿的下唇，无论肌肤还是唇，都缺乏血色，也没有阳光的痕迹。而在那下面，是裹在黑服中的颈部——当他轻轻转过肩膀的时候，莱因哈特才看清，男人的腰背是用根根细绳将纹路凹凸的皮料绑在身上，尽管那皮料的边缘很粗糙，但左右两片用细致的金属钩搭在一起，加上绳子在背后打出一个个结，看上去像是一幅含有神秘色彩的画，充满了巫术似的意义。

而且，显得男人腰肢细长，与下身长衫大摆中勾勒出的窄胯连成有些病态的线条，反倒是和那尖刻的下巴相衬，还有袖口外细长苍白的手指……

“你一个人住在这儿？”管事的话回响在耳边，莱因哈特并未感受到其他人；这个服丧的男人本身就像一个蒙尘的暗影，弥漫在这间屋子里，即便这里真有城主的死灵，那它大概正躲在奥贝斯坦的衣摆之中。

“通常是这样。”男人的声音听上去是清晰的喃喃自语，久而久之，仿佛是将双唇贴在耳畔轻颤一般，令人从耳廓到耳道，都一起痒起来，“要守到午夜，然后……”

“然后什么？”

“然后睡去。”平凡的答案，可其中似乎暗含着奇特的意味。莱因哈特差点按照索尔伦人的思路追问他是要等到午夜与亡者相聚吗，幸好余光扫过那盘苹果，及时憋回那冒犯的言语。

这回奥贝斯坦似乎又一次注意到他了：“您想吃苹果吗？”

“不，谢谢。”立即回答，莱因哈特发现自己带着警惕的语气，赶忙从男人面前躲开，装模作样地巡视房间里满当当的书架，“你在等什么人？”

“并非您想的那样。”男人拿起桌上的书，放回书架，留给少年那个微光闪烁的背影，“我等的人应该不会来了。”

听起来好像在说死去的城主，但又有点不同寻常的意义。莱因哈特沿着那扶着书脊的指尖看去，忽然发现了架子上一个突兀的东西。

趁男人没有注意，他将那东西收进掌心。口笛，银蓝色，驯鹰用的笛子，月神的颜色。莱因哈特知道上次看见这东西在谁的嘴里，可它为何会出现在这塔楼的书架上？它的主人落在这儿的？仅仅到达索尔伦一天，就有什么不为人知的事发生在这片密林中了？想起昨晚齐格飞的去向，连接了两个世界的树林，真像是有什么魔力一般，将远道而来的人都吸引过来……包括他自己。

“你……见过我的朋友？”莱因哈特想说的是奥斯卡，鹰笛的主人，尽管他无法推测奥斯卡出现于此的目的。

“您的朋友？”男人有些疑惑，但很快说道，“您说的是那位身量很高的少年，正直，善良，怀着勇敢的心想要叩响地府的门扉，不惜向恶魔追寻痛苦的答案。”

不，不对，他说的是齐格飞，不是奥斯卡，他昨夜见到的是齐格飞。惊觉昨天好友哄骗了他，莱因哈特又陷入“会不会是奥斯卡的鹰笛落到齐格飞的手中”这样的疑惑中。奇怪的男人，他对齐格飞的描述非常朦胧，但一瞬间就击中了要害，好像是对方将自己跳动的心坦诚在他面前任他仔细辨认一般。

“他不应该来拜访你……我也一样。”一种对索尔伦旧俗的敬畏之心莫名其妙地升腾起来，莱因哈特禁不住心生悔意，他没有听管事的告诫，他们都破坏了禁忌，“抱歉，我想我该走了。”

但男人开口阻止他的离去：“在内哈尔特西边长大的您一定听过加奇沃波亚的故事，我很想知道，如果是您，会不会像他一样，敢于采摘那颗金苹果呢？”

加奇沃波亚的金苹果，由千万人的鲜血凝聚而成，威力无穷的创世之果，高挂枝头，遮掩了太阳的光辉，点亮世间无数阴霾之地，赐福人类不尽的幸福康乐……光是从那男人的口中听到“金苹果”，莱因哈特的眼前就被铺天盖地的血水洗刷，渐渐绽放金光，一个崭新的世界就藏在那暗红色之中，必须亲身步入，才能将世界打捞出来。

用意险恶的男人。他又看见木盘中仿佛镶着金边的苹果了，那上面的微光闪动，跟男人背后皮革上的金属扣一样，待人拆解开密密层层的绳结，再分开搭扣，才能探求埋藏世界上最深刻的秘密……

莱因哈特逃了，匆匆回到城堡，用抹布将足跟上沾满的绿色草汁擦了个一干二净，闷着脾气想起那个奥贝斯坦的声音，攥紧手中的鹰笛。

直至管事邀请他和他的部下一同用餐——即将继任的城主将亡兄的骨灰洒遍领地，终于回到索尔伦，在今晚进行最后的仪式。

看起来还是个孩子，已故城主十二岁的堂弟，名叫尤里安。

满心壮志想要采摘加奇沃波亚的金苹果的少年，那个奥贝斯坦在等待的，是这个人吗？索尔伦人既不在乎教会的意见，自然也不会在乎十二岁的少年将要延娶三十多岁男人的事实；他们只讲究血脉对家族的继承，而“家族”这个概念中包括了先者留下的一切，自然包括那位代表伊瑟的奥贝斯坦的男人。尤里安看起来聪慧而诚恳，言谈举止能与皇城贵胄一拼高下，时不时还有些见解，展示了自己宽大的胸襟。但是，没有什么值得莱因哈特与之相比，尤里安不过是驻守着索尔伦，固步于歇洛的密林之中，而他的足迹，必将踏遍整个大陆，然后扬帆于七海之间。

如果将两人放在伊瑟的奥贝斯坦面前，孰优孰劣，一看便知。

只不过，过了新年，索尔伦的新城主将会替代林中的幽魂，占有最后一块，曾属于过去的财富……除非……

除非有人率先采下那颗生命之树最高枝上金色的苹果。

焦灼着心绪，莱因哈特在见过新城主之后反复观察自己的好友，还有那召唤不了苍鹰的男人，他根本不能确定，塔楼里被黑纱与绳索缠绕的男人是否还对其他人发出过同样的邀请，也不能确定，那一颗躺在盘中的苹果被人为切成四块，是否还有更深的寓意。他想再去看看，看看加奇沃波亚的金苹果，看看那个被皮革紧束的男人。

需等午夜，才会有截然不同的结果。

入夜寒凉，莱因哈特裹紧披风，正要再去北边的禁地，不想有人敲门——索尔伦的管事安东前来，神色阴郁。

“大人，今夜是葬礼最后的祭典，请您的人马多加注意，待到明天日出，便可以拔营启程了。”新城主与一些索尔伦的老人们会参与这个仪式，然而仪式究竟如何，他们并不会向外人透露，“请您，多注意，尤其是连通地下世界的处所，切莫擅闯。凡人不能挑战神灵的权威，更不该成为亡者的生祭……”

管事眼神闪烁，莱因哈特意识到，此人早已了解到什么内情，但又不能确定，管事所了解的是齐格飞，是奥斯卡，还是他本人。

“我明白了，感谢提醒，我这就去告诉他们。”敷衍了事，莱因哈特关上门，在木板的缝隙中看管事远远走开；什么也拦不住他，他不相信索尔伦人的地下世界，他只知道伊瑟来的男人正托着金苹果，等待有人理解它的价值，一探究竟。

除了暗淡的天色和枝叶间的寒风，树林与白日里没什么区别，更别说索尔伦人编织的那些地府的幻想，莱因哈特看看四周，没有别人，没有人与他竞争，那塔楼窗口里的幽光，似乎就是为他而点的灯。同样的入口，同样的楼梯，二楼书架旁一片黑暗并无人迹，他才向着光攀上三楼的卧房。

已近午夜，是那个男人快要睡下的时间了。依旧是那个黑色的背影，但灯火映照，晃动在皮质表面和金属扣上，看起来像是那身体在微微颤抖似的。不过，这一次，披在头上的厚重纱幔不在原处，男人半长的头发将最上端的绳结遮住了，莱因哈特这才看清，他的头发，几乎是花白的。

仿佛旺盛的生机早就告别这副身体……不知是不是因为在这诡秘之处服丧的缘故，莱因哈特几乎不能细想，只能轻轻靠近……

“您来了。”男人发现了他，低声道，“来得不是时候。”

这话足以激怒满心热情的少年，莱因哈特冷下脸来：“你问我金苹果，我正是来给你答复的。”顿了顿声音，摆出吊人胃口的姿态，他接着说，“加奇沃波亚的传说中，最终寻得金苹果是在午夜，没有太阳，也没有月亮，只有生命之树顶部金光四溢，引人靠近。

“我想，时间正巧，我也可以跟他一样，摘下你准备的这颗金苹果。”

“那么，您有什么资格，在错误的时机，采摘它呢？”男人没有给予肯定的答案，快到午夜了，他按照规矩解放自己，而全然忽略少年的存在。

修长的手指反到背后，自下而上，摸索着拆开背后的绳结。青白的肤色并未被灯火染上温暖的光泽，而黑色的细绳衬着更显冰冷，跟那声音一样。“您的成就，虽然与您的才能分不开，但若是没有您的姐姐，那一切都是白费的。帝王的宠幸能持续多久呢？谁都不知道，而您却好像终局是遥遥无期等在您生命尽头的一般，懒于运用您最有力的武器。”

细绳越扯越长，手法熟练的男人动作缓慢，使人的眼神跟着他的手指，睫毛轻颤。

“您知人善任，将士们不计您的稚龄归顺于您，但是，您是如何对待他们的？再多的功勋，也无法超越您珍贵的友情，他们都有无法超越的人，他们也无法得到您平等的注视，他们的心在悄然哭泣，可您收集了这些泪水，转身拿去擦亮挚友身披的战甲，以他们的生命来酬谢挚友的奉献。”

指尖触上发梢，绷紧的响动，接着，所有的黑绳都从皮面上滑落下来，簌簌地擦过，迅速盘在地上。

“而帝国，皇帝，环顾四周的上等贵族们，一个个都露出贪婪的神情，对您的姐姐和您评头论足，好像你们都只是他们一时取乐的玩具而已。金钱，官职，兵权，没有什么是不能给您的，因为没有什么是不能收回的。您不满，您怨恨，您想要创造新的王国，新的世界，您想采摘加奇沃波亚的金苹果，没错，您希望如此，但您的资格呢？您拥有什么，别人没有的呢？”

粗糙的黑色皮料上似乎寄托着什么生动的灵魂，正是那灵魂将人团团困住，男人的手从底部的金属挂钩开始，积攒了许多气力，想要顺利解开，似乎还是有些困难的。伊瑟来的奥贝斯坦，世代掌握加略大平原命脉的奥贝斯坦，纠缠于两大帝国权力中心的奥贝斯坦……可是，莱因哈特却不知晓，这一个冷静地为他分析前途的奥贝斯坦，到底有没有属于自己的名字。

已近午夜，葬礼的最终祭典，正是着魔的时刻。莱因哈特走上前去，将自己的双手覆在那人的之上，对付起剩下的金属扣。有些事到了别人手中反而轻巧起来，皮革渐渐分开，紧贴着它的，居然不是上下一贯的长衣，而是同记忆中的手指、下巴一样苍白的背脊。

莱因哈特有些分不清了，他指尖触及之地，究竟是象征束缚的黑色皮料，还是象征解放的白色肌肤。但当他深入斑白的头发之间、将这个男人彻底从未亡人的迷信禁锢中拯救出来的时候，他心里又清明了，奥贝斯坦责问的答案。

“我当然有资格，”扔掉那紧缚男人的皮革，拨开他后颈布料上的绑带，赤裸的身体就在莱因哈特的臂间，肩头上清晰可见锁骨末端的突起，“因为我拥有别人所没有的，伊瑟的奥贝斯坦。”

自从来到歇洛来到索尔伦，少年的声音里第一次充满了这般自信。

“只是我还不知道，这位奥贝斯坦的名字。”将一直不愿以真面目示人的男人拧过来，在莱因哈特的眼前，是一张初显沧桑的面孔，凹陷的双颊和眼下的暗纹，还有刻痕似的眉心。当然还有苍白的脸色，那浅淡而单薄的嘴唇看上去总是为了某种紧张的情绪绷着，刻薄得不给任何人反驳真理的余地。

莱因哈特注意到他的眼睛——垂着的眼睑，没有焦距的眼神，这个奥贝斯坦根本看不见。

所以他才会得到常人所无法企及的智慧之果，不是吗？这个男人，好像能够令人挑出无数毛病，可又令人无从挑剔，伊瑟的奥贝斯坦将他们的瑰宝埋藏在山的另一边，直待他等到那个足以摘下金苹果的人。

“巴尔。”男人说出了自己的名字，这本身就是一场宣誓，“我知道，您就是那个可以改变局势，更替王朝的人，您能够取下生命之树上最高的那颗苹果，然后用它点亮我的双眼，照彻所有人的世界。”

扬起下巴，奥贝斯坦的巴尔好像找回丧失已久的视觉，好像在视线中看到了莱因哈特，还有他手中紧握的金色果实。午夜，寒天，温暖滚热的气息抚摸过他的鼻梁，然后是唇上湿润的触感——一个未来的霸主，先要在这个不凡的夜晚，取下这一颗刚刚剥开伪装的果实。

在这索尔伦葬礼的终夜。

“从今往后，您的道路将由血肉铺就，而您的至亲益友，将成为您献给加奇沃波亚的血祭……”陷入少年狂热的怀抱，他所说每一个残忍的词汇，都是为对方点燃新的生命与欲望之火，烧光这片索尔伦的生命之树，炼成那颗金质的苹果，“众叛亲离，那将会是您的终点。当末日来临之时，陪伴在您身边的，只有我，您的影子，您心底的黑暗，您用活生生的血与骨换来的阴魂，您焚烧善心的骨灰匣，您抛弃的最后那一点人性与感情……”

交融的肉体，而灵魂，一个早由另一个接管，吞噬殆尽。少年吃下了那颗苹果，一时之间分辨不出到底是不是金色，他只知道那苹果的汁水与甜味，他只知道那苹果之上，留下他深深的齿印。

“我听见了您的选择，这片索尔伦的圣林会为您记下，那些您愿意奉献的东西，而后，在您往后的人生中，一个一个地，向您索要，为您长出，那颗绝无仅有的金苹果，甚至比加奇沃波亚的那一颗，更为壮观。”

就在这索尔伦葬礼的终夜！

迎着新的日出，路过的军队开拔而去，尚且沉浸在丧事仪式后的空茫中，索尔伦人并没有发现，那个骑着白色骏马的年轻将领，曾将一位浑身黑衣的男人扶上他的马匹，紧抓缰绳，绝尘而去。

可是，那骄傲的金发年轻人真如他所相信的那样，带走了索尔伦和伊瑟的瑰宝，而什么都没有失去吗？

回过头来看看吧，莱因哈特，你到底在索尔伦的树林里留下了怎样宝贵的东西，又到底从那地府的门扉边带上些什么，追随在你们身边，直到金色的苹果融化了表面的美貌，流出腐败的果肉，与腥臭的血水。

等到那一天，你还会坚信，你有资格将它采摘下来吗？

 

End


End file.
